


Ours

by kaci3PO



Category: The League (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 00:43:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1100451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaci3PO/pseuds/kaci3PO
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It should be weird, but it isn't. A Pete, Kevin, and Jenny story in three parts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dafna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dafna/gifts).



_.one_

College is weird. Not weird like the way Taco's brain works or weird like Andre's wardrobe, but like, _aggressively_ weird. College revels in its own weirdness. People show up to class in their pajamas and fall asleep in public spaces and Pete has seen no fewer than three people burst into tears and run away screaming the word "calculus" at the top of their voice. Six if he adds in the number who screamed the word "physics."

It's like a campus full of particularly stupid toddlers except they all like to get drunk and have extremely regrettable sex every weekend.

The vomiting, though, that's definitely all toddler.

In retrospect, at least one of them should've stayed sober, but it was a frat party and they have a collective willpower rating of exactly zero. Kevin, at least, had the decency to pass out as soon as they managed to stumble back to the dorm, but Jenny is sitting cross-legged on Pete's bed giggling as Pete tries to pull off Kevin's shoes.

"Keep going and you'll get into my boyfriend's pants before I do." She laughs and Pete wants to be annoyed with her but he's right at the line between too sober to find it funny and just drunk enough to find it endearing.

"How do you know it'd be the first time?" he jokes. "I'll have you know that Kevin and I used to have sleepovers all the time, and you know what they say about sleepovers."

She laughs way too hard for how unfunny the joke was, and Pete grins at her because it's one of the things he likes most about drunk Jenny. The drunk version of her likes him way more than the sober version of her does (way more than he deserves, really), and her approval is everything.

"Do you want to crash here, or —" he starts, but he stops when she clamps a hand over her mouth and runs out the door and down the hall towards the bathroom.

He ignores the fact that it's the ladies' room and rushes in after her, crouching behind her when she throws open one of the stall doors and kneels in front of the toilet. He has her hair pulled back out of her face before the first heave and he stays there, rubbing his free hand along her back, until she finally stops and rests her head against the cool porcelain of the bowl. It's probably covered in germs but he doesn't have the heart to stop her when she looks so ill, so he stays quiet and watches her breathe.

"You didn't have to do that," she says finally.

He hasn't known Jenny for all that long, just the few months that Kevin has been dating her, so there are still probably lots of things he has left to learn about her but the one thing he does know is that Jenny doesn't cry. Not that she's not capable, not that she's not an emotional person (she's not Ruxin, for God's sake), but crying just isn't her thing. Seeing the tears running down her face now feels wrong, like he's trespassing on something private and intimate. He knows it's just because she was throwing up, knows that lots of people tear up when they're being sick, but he wonders if Kevin has even seen her do this yet. It feels weird to see it before her boyfriend does.

"Jenny —"

"I'm sorry," she says. "I didn't — I just. I thought if I showed you that I could hang with the guys, you'd accept me more."

"What?"

"I know you all have your little boys club. I wanted in. I thought if I showed you I can outdrink you, you'd —"

"Jenny," Pete sighs. He moves his hand up to the back of her neck and catches her eye with a smile. "You were in the club the moment you called who'd win that Patriots game and took the shit out of Kevin when the Giants lost."

She laughs. "You guys liked that, huh?"

"It's how I knew I could trust you with my boy."

"Your boy?"

"Well," he says thoughtfully, " _ours_ now."

"I like that," she answers. After a pause, she cautions, "You know I'm only being this nice to you because I'm drunk."

"Same," he agrees.

She covers his hand with hers and presses a kiss to his cheek, then pulls back, covering her mouth, and says, "Sorry."

He glances at the toilet bowl and shrugs. "I think I'm too drunk to care."

She laughs and flushes the toilet as he tries to help her to her feet, but she's already up and offering her hand to him. He lets her pull him up, then the two of them support each other back down the hall to his and Kevin's room. When they get there, Kevin is sprawled all over his bed and Jenny refuses to take Pete's and let him sleep on the floor, so the two of them lie down together, carefully not touching as they stare up at the ceiling in silence. When Kevin finds them in bed together the next morning, he just asks Jenny how she's feeling and thanks Pete for looking out for her. No one mentions them sharing a bed or seems to think it's a big deal at all.

College, Pete thinks, is weird.

 

_.two_

When Ellie is born, Kevin emerges from the delivery room looking shaken and stunned. Meegan's hand tightens around Pete's and he knows she's jealous, knows she wants that to be him after the birth of their child, and he wonders not for the first time why he doesn't want to have kids with her.

Kevin looks at the assembly — Taco with his guitar at the ready, Andre with boxes upon boxes of blue and pink colored cigars and a giant teddy bear between his feet, Pete and and Meegan with blankets and changes of clothes for the new parents — and says, with a voice that is truly haunted, "That was disgusting."

And then he bolts.

The four of them look at each other and by silent agreement, Pete launches himself over the chairs and takes off after him, dodging past wheelchairs and gurneys in a way that would make most defensive linemen quake in their boots. Maybe next year he will draft himself. He'd still win the Shiva.

He catches up to Kevin outside the hospital. It's dark and raining and Kevin dodges, weaving left and right trying to avoid Pete. Whether because of the slippery grass or because of Pete's own skill, Pete manages to get his arms around Kevin's waist and they both go down, hard. They land in the mud as the rain beats down. Kevin looks ready to vomit.

"What the hell, man?" Pete asks. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

Kevin looks at him with wide eyes and says, "I need a drink."

Pete pushes roughly at his shoulder. "Kevin, what the hell? I know childbirth isn't pretty but it can't have been _that_ bad."

"No, I —" Kevin stares off into the distance somewhere over Pete's shoulder. "I don't know how to raise a child. Look how badly I screwed up Taco."

"To be fair, I think the rest of us had a hand in that," Pete says. "All you have to do is keep this one away from Ruxin and Andre and it'll be fine."

"She," Kevin says idly. "Ellie."

"I like it," Pete says approvingly. "And that's step one, really. Getting the kid into the world and then giving it a name that's not going to get the shit kicked out of it on the playground."

"That was really all Jenny," Kevin says, wincing. "I haven't done much yet."

"So do something," Pete says. "Do something good for your kid so that you know you're going to be a good dad."

Kevin looks away for a long moment, and Pete can see that he's biting the inside of his cheek.

"I want you to be her godfather," Kevin finally says. "I can't let those frittatas get near her, but — I think you'd do okay."

"I don't want kids," Pete blurts out, and then swallows roughly at his own admission.

"You don't want them with Meegan," Kevin says easily.

"But I would with you and Jenny?"

"Just say yes, Pete," Kevin says, and before he can stop himself, Pete does.

They're sopping wet when they finally make it back into the maternity ward to see Jenny and Ellie, but Jenny is too tired to do more than nod approvingly when Kevin tells her he wants Pete to be Ellie's godfather.

The first time Jenny deposits her baby girl into his arms, Pete understands why Kevin wanted to run. Pete's just as surprised as anyone when he doesn't.

 

_.three_

The morning after the first time they fall into bed together, Pete sits on the bed with the blankets pooled around his waist and wants desperately for it to be weird but finds that he's not at all disappointed when it isn't. If it were anyone else in the world, maybe, but Kevin and Jenny have always been his. The weirdest thing about it is that it's taken so long.

"Are you going to get dressed?" Jenny asks. "Or were you hoping for a morning quickie?"

"Some of us have work, you know," Kevin agrees.

"I —" Pete starts, and then grabs his clothes off the floor and starts hauling them back on. He doesn't miss the fact that both of them watch.

"So about dinner tonight," Jenny says once she's satisfied that he's getting dressed, "I was thinking lasagna."

"Sounds good, babe," Kevin says.

"Well?" Jenny says after a moment of silence. "Pete?"

"Well what?"

She rolls her eyes. "Does lasagna work for you?"

Before Pete can stop it, he can feel a slow smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"Yeah," he says. "That works for me great."

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't decide if I should give you a funny story or a more serious one for this fandom, so I wrote both. Happy Yuletide, Dafna!


End file.
